Manipulation fusionnelle
by Na-chan2
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke rentrent d’une mission, tous deux harassés, lorsqu’ils sont attaqués. Naruto se retrouve alors aux mains d’Itachi et en mauvaise posture... slash ItaNaru


_Titre:_ Manipulation fusionnelle (pourquoi qu'on doit donner un titre à un écrit T-T)

_Auteur:_ Na-chan, la torturatrice de persos

_Source:_ Naruto. Hommage à Itachi (lol)

_Genre:_ Combat, torture, tout ce qui va avec (pôv'Naruto ) ... romance? ;;;

_Couples:_ Itachi Naruto (devrait y en avoir plus ) avec Kyuubi qui se ramène dedans

_Disclaimer:_ les personnages ne m'appartiennent _étonnamment_ pas. Tout est © Masashi Kishimoto

_Résumé:_ Naruto et Sasuke rentrent d'une mission, tous deux harassés, lorsqu'ils sont attaqués. Naruto se retrouve alors aux mains d'Itachi et en mauvaise posture...

Manipulation fusionnelle

Deux ombres se faufilaient dans la forêt. Malgré les nombreuses blessures qu'elles arboraient, elles continuaient à se déplacer comme des prédateurs. Comme si c'était devenu une seconde nature chez elles.

Le renard et le serpent avaient l'habitude de faire preuve de discrétion, c'était un des premiers principes ninja. Mais la discrétion ne voulait pas dire - au grand dam du serpent - silence.

- Alooooors? Tu m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu avais choisi un serpeeeeennnnnt!

- ...

- Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que je n'abandonne jamais! Alors réponds-moi et tu seras enfin tranquille!

- Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrai être _tranquille_. Si tu arrêtes de m'embêter sur ce sujet, ce sera pour mieux reprendre sur un autre.

- Dis pas de bêtises, je suis pas exaspérant à ce point!

- Depuis quand?

Malgré le masque, le renard n'eut aucun mal à se représenter le sourire en coin que son ami arborait.

- Va te faire voir! Je rêve que d'une chose, dormir pendant 24 heures et me faire payer quelques bols de ramen. Peut-être pas dans ce sens-là mais bon.

Le serpent perçut son compagnon s'arrêter, se posant en souplesse sur une branche. Il dut mettre un peu plus de chakra dans ses pieds pour pouvoir ralentir sa course et faire demi tour, se trouvant enfin face à son partenaire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? questionna-t-il, sa main volant directement vers son étui à shurikens.

- Je sais pas, je le sens mal...

- Naruto! protesta le serpent, agacé par le comportement enfantin. On n'a pas le temps pour ça.

- Je plaisante p...

Le renard n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, bondissant de sa place pour atteindre son ami. Ils tombèrent alors tous les deux, évitant de justesse la volée de kunais.

- Ok, je m'excuse, souffla l'anbu brun avant que le renard ne le lâche, tous deux s'écartant pour pouvoir adhérer aux troncs d'arbre par chakra.

L'attaque continua, de nouvelles armes volant vers eux, ne leur laissant que le temps d'esquiver.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, ils échangèrent juste un regard et le renard effectua discrètement quelques signes d'une main.

Un shuriken atteignit à ce moment le serpent et celui-ci loupa la branche de quelques dizaines de centimètres. Une chute s'en suivit et il reparut presque aussitôt, se dégageant du buisson dans lequel il était tombé, pour esquiver sans relâche une autre attaque.

Le renard perçut un faible éclat dans les fourrées et s'y précipita aussitôt, son ennemi repéré. Le serpent, laissé derrière lui, explosa en un nuage de fumée.

L'anbu brun composa quelques signes et souffla doucement, faisant s'enflammer pendant quelques secondes une feuille. Cela serait suffisant à son compagnon pour repérer le premier ennemi. Sans un bruit, il s'éloigna de l'homme pour s'occuper du second attaquant. Ils avaient été stupides de s'attaquer à eux.

Le clone effectué par le renard se transforma en fumée, et cela lui fut suffisant pour repérer le dernier ninja.

Étonné par _sa_ disparition, il avait oublié de cacher sa position. Le serpent fut aussitôt sur lui.

Le renard avait sorti son ninjatô. Le sabre court lui donnait une plus grande allonge que les shurikens, utile lors d'une attaque frontale comme celle-ci.

Le ninja ennemi l'évita et l'anbu blond sentit quelque chose déchirer son ventre alors que le chakra entourant la main de son attaquant le pénétrait.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux et la dernière chose dont il se rappela fut le début de sa chute.

Le serpent maudit sa précédente mission lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le second ninja avait fait exprès de se laisser repérer. Ses réserves de chakra étaient trop faibles pour qu'il puisse utiliser efficacement son sharingan et être encore en état de se battre.

Il lança un simple katon pour pouvoir se rapprocher suffisamment de son ennemi et n'utiliser ainsi que du taijutsu.

Il se rendit compte de son erreur lorsque l'attaquant laissa place à une branche. L'autre ninja réapparut derrière lui et il esquiva de justesse le coup de pied.

Il allait répliquer lorsqu'il vit le corps de son camarade chuter lourdement. Son regard se porta aussitôt sur le premier attaquant et il croisa ses yeux.

_Ses_ yeux.

Ceux de son frère.

Ceux d'Itachi.

Ceux de celui qui avait décimé son clan.

Ceux qui permettaient de plonger quiconque dans ses pires cauchemars pendant 72 heures.

Sasuke tomba en arrière.

Naruto ouvrit avec peine les yeux. Il reconnut facilement les épais barreaux de la cage de Kyuubi. Fermant brièvement les paupières, il se remémora les événements qui l'avaient propulsé dans son esprit.

- Réveillé Renardeau?

L'une des longues queues du yokho l'effleura, en un geste qui était devenu amical - et même protecteur - avec le temps.

- Pourquoi je suis tombé? questionna aussitôt l'anbu.

Même si les sensations ici étaient fausses, il avait la bouche pâteuse et se sentait étrangement groggy.

- Un sceau empêche mon chakra de filtrer, grogna Kyuubi, sa voix ayant perdu toutes ses ressemblances avec celle humaine.

- T'inquiète, ça va aller! lança Naruto avec un grand sourire. Même s'il ne savait pas encore comment...

- Tu ne comprends pas Renardeau, je ne peux _pas_ t'aider!

- Ca va...

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Ses douleurs physiques le privant de l'abri de son esprit.

Il se retrouva brusquement propulsé dans une pièce sombre, telle celle symbolisant le sceau de Kyuubi, mais l'ambiance n'était pas du tout la même.

Il se sentait oppressé, agressé et n'avait qu'une seule envie, celle de fuir le plus loin possible.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il dressa un rapide bilan de son état physique. Avec le chakra du Kyuubi scellé, son pouvoir de guérison l'était également. Sa cheville droite était foulée et son bras cassé, son ventre était en feu et son corps ne devait plus être qu'ecchymose. Ah, et son épaule devait également être déboîtée.

Sa fierté l'obligea à lever la tête, défiant du regard son agresseur. Il ne l'avait que vaguement aperçu lors de son attaque mais maintenant, il le reconnaissait.

Itachi avait finalement réussi à le capturer.

- Tu n'auras jamais le chakra de Kyuubi, cracha avec fureur l'anbu.

L'Uchiwa ne lui répondit que par un sourire suffisant.

- Ho mais je veux bien plus.

Itachi se pencha vers lui sans se départir de son expression.

Naruto n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard de celui de son agresseur. Son monde semblait se rétrécir à ces deux pupilles étrangement déformées par le sharingan. Il se demanda brièvement si l'impassibilité de ces yeux étaient dûe à la technique ninja...

Les doigts vibrant de chakra de l'Uchiwa se posèrent soudain sur son front, presque avec... délicatesse.

Naruto resta perplexe quelques secondes, sans comprendre le but de cette manoeuvre. Puis il le sentit. Le chakra de son ennemi. Il était en train de s'infiltrer en lui, rejoignant ses canaux pour se mêler à sa propre énergie. Ainsi dilué, il parcourait tout son corps, tel un poison.

Et la première vague de douleur arriva. Ce n'était d'abord pas grand chose, juste ses muscles qui se contractaient d'eux-mêmes par à coups, comme s'il était pris de spasmes.

La sensation était désagréable mais pas insupportable. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il s'agissait de la première fois qu'il était torturé.

Fixant un point imaginaire derrière son bourreau, il se contenta de faire le vide dans son esprit, celui-ci s'éloignant relativement de la douleur physique.

Mais une seconde vague de douleur l'assaillit, semblant prendre pour cible ses organes internes. Naruto ne put retenir un mouvement de haut-le-coeur le propulsant de nouveau aux commandes de son corps. Plié en deux, il prit appui de ses coudes par terre dans une pitoyable tentative de ne pas s'effondrer. Son estomac semblait avoir décidé de sortir à tout prix et il sentit tout son corps se tendre pour tenter de lutter faiblement. Un troisième haut-le-coeur le prit mais cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé et il n'avait rien à régurgiter. Au quatrième il se mit à cracher un peu de sang. Le goût métallique emplit alors sa bouche et sembla affoler ses papilles gustatives. Au cinquième, les quelques gouttes de sang par terre furent noyées par leurs jumelles, présentes par milliers.

Et la troisième vague de douleur arriva, attaquant cette fois ses nerfs. Il n'arriva alors plus à savoir si le sol sous ses doigts était chaud ou froid ou dur ou mou ou... tout lui semblait confus et les informations parvenant à son cerveau étaient contradictoires, ne lui permettant pas de reprendre pied avec quelque chose de réel.

Et puis cette main dans ses cheveux, lui procurait-elle du plaisir ou de la souffrance?

Le moindre contact entre sa peau et le sol ou ses vêtements donnait lieu à une explosion d'images impossibles à retranscrire correctement dans son cerveau.

Il était perdu dans un monde de souffrance, ou de douceur, ou chaud, ou froid, ou...

Tout stoppa brusquement.

Il dut cligner plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'en rendre compte. Il leva alors le regard vers Itachi, sans vraiment penser à ce qu'il faisait.

Et alors il sentit de nouveau cette main - si froide par rapport à sa peau brûlante - se poser sur sa joue.

Il n'y eut tout d'abord rien, juste de l'appréhension, puis tout recommença.

Naruto était recroquevillé dans un coin de sa... prison. En fait, il ne savait pas réellement de quoi la pièce était constituée. Pour lui, cela se résumait aux yeux d'Itachi et au coin dans lequel il s'endormait.

Sa vie n'était plus découpée en jours, heures, minutes et secondes mais en séances de torture et en phases de repos. Il ne saurait même pas dire depuis combien de temps il avait été capturé.

_Renardeau_, l'appela Kyuubi.

Il ferma les yeux, prêt à se laisser aller dans son esprit lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas non loin, de moins en moins loin. L'air sembla se glacer autour de lui et le coller telle une seconde peau. C'était une réaction irrationnelle de sa part qui n'empêcherait en rien ce qui allait suivre. Tout du moins essayait-il de s'en convaincre.

_Renardeau_

La voix se faisait plus ferme, un peu comme un grognement venant du fond de la gorge.

_RENARDEAU_

Il lui était impossible d'y résister, l'appel était plus fort que sa peur.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux et lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, le décor familier du sceau l'entourait.

Il posa la main sur un des barreaux de la cage et son énergie sembla aussitôt remonter. Un sourire réussit même à étirer ses lèvres.

Il fit jouer les muscles de ses épaules avec plaisir. Même si tout était irréel, il appréciait cette sensation de sérénité. Un peu primitive mais peu lui importait pour le moment.

- Il faut qu'on parle Renardeau.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps.

Le regard qu'adressa Naruto au Yokho le fit grogner doucement. Un peu comme un feulement mais plus agressif.

- Et bien tu vas le prendre!

Puis il reprit plus doucement.

- J'ai une solution.

Le regard de l'anbu s'éclaira et sa deuxième main alla s'accrocher aux barreaux, comme pour être plus près du démon.

Cela fut suffisant à Kyuubi pour continuer.

- Nous allons fusionner.

Le chakra du démon s'agitait dans sa cage et les barreaux étaient parcourus de légères étincelles qui brûlaient les doigts de Naruto.

- C'est le seul moyen de briser le sceau d'Itachi.

Ses phalanges étaient blanches à force de trop serrer, en contraste avec sa peau rougie.

- Et ma personnalité?

Les doigts de Naruto semblèrent s'engourdir, incapables de garder la même position alors qu'ils lâchaient les barreaux.

Le blond fit quelques pas en arrière, titubant.

- Il est là.

- Ouvre ton esprit!

L'anbu leva le regard, sans comprendre. Il était de nouveau paralysé. Il détestait cet état mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en sortir. Bientôt, il allait même se réveiller... ou peut-être s'endormir?

- Vite Renardeau!

Le surnom fit son effet car Naruto s'exécuta, sans même comprendre ce qu'il faisait.

Le chakra du yokho s'amplifia encore dans sa cage jusqu'à faire pression sur les barreaux.

Ceux-ci commencèrent à s'effriter, comme si la moindre petite particule de cette barrière mentale était irrésistiblement attirée par l'humain.

Et alors tout vola en éclats.

Puis plus rien.

Itachi rentra dans la pièce en prenant son temps. Pour un peu et il se serait mis à siffloter.

Il observa avec attention le corps recroquevillé de son prisonnier. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Plus pour longtemps en tout cas...

Il avança de deux pas dans sa direction avant de se figer. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il émanait trop de chakra du corps du réceptacle du démon.

Il fit rapidement quelques signes de mains, se composant une barrière d'énergie pure.

Et l'explosion retentit alors dans la pièce.

Ses muscles se tendirent automatiquement sous la violence des courants de chakra pur qui se déchaînaient autour de lui. Sa protection même semblait attaquée par cette puissance.

Alors que sa défense était sur le point de céder, le calme revint autour de lui-même.

Et il put alors voir de nouveau celui qui était à l'origine de ce mini cataclysme.

Un sourire appréciatif étira ses lèvres. Ce n'était plus Naruto, ou tout du moins plus tout à fait. Les yeux qui le fixaient étaient d'un rouge sang piqueté de bleu et les pupilles étaient étirées, signe sans équivoque de la présence de Kyuubi. Le bout de deux oreilles en forme de triangle ressortait de ses cheveux blonds et neuf longues queues étaient matérialisées par du chakra.

- Ca devient intéressant, commenta Itachi avec une expression amusée.

- Je suis d'accord sur ce point.

La voix de la personne en face de lui n'était plus tout à fait humaine. Le son produit par sa gorge semblait sorti des profondeurs de la terre.

Ils restèrent ainsi à se fixer alors que leur chakra semblait s'affronter, l'air crépitant autour d'eux.

Puis ils attaquèrent, se jetant l'un sur l'autre d'un même mouvement.

Les techniques de ninjutsu ou de genjustsu étaient oubliées, leur combat se résumant au taijutsu, d'une façon beaucoup plus primitive.

Les coups se succédèrent, d'une violence et d'une vitesse inouïes.

Kyuubi-Naruto n'avait qu'une seule pensées en tête, soumettre l'adversaire, lui montrer la force qu'il possédait.

Il réussit d'un coup à plaquer Itachi au sol, pesant de tout son poids sur son ennemi, l'empêchant de se déplacer. Ses canines, plus longues que la normale, se plantèrent avec facilité dans l'épaule du Uchiwa, déchirant la peau. Le sang emplit presque aussitôt sa bouche et il l'avala avec délice.

D'un brusque mouvement, le possesseur du sharingan inversa les positions et se trouva soudain happé par le regard de la créature qui n'était ni un démon ni un humain.

Une infime partie de son esprit remarqua que l'air était saturé d'hormones mais l'autre ne pouvait que s'emplir d'images du sourire animal et de l'expression lascive de son vis-à-vis.

Une projection de chakra l'envoya contre le mur de l'autre côté et le corps de Kyuubi-Naruto fut aussitôt collé au sien. Avant qu'il n'ait pu reprendre ses esprits, une bouche se colla à la sienne, le mordant et une langue s'insinua entre ses lèvres. Le baiser était tout sauf romantique. Passionné, peut-être. Bestial, certainement.

Étrangement, ce contact permit à Itachi de reprendre ses esprits et il y alors répondit avec violence.

Leur combat se transforma alors en une autre sorte de lutte pour la domination.

- Je suis... moi? questionna Naruto d'un air étonné, touchant de ses mains le bout de ses oreilles à la forme encore humaine.

- Tout du moins ici.

Le blond se tourna vers le propriétaire de la voix. C'était une personne de plus d'un mètre quatre-vingts, aux yeux carmines dont la pupille se résumait à une simple fente. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules en mèches ébouriffées et son corps était androgyne. Il lui était impossible de savoir s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme.

- Kyuubi?

L'étrange individu exécuta une révérence ironique, les yeux brillant.

- Woow, on peut dire que l'apparence humaine te va plutôt bien. Enfin, c'est où «ici»?

- Stupide humain.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Naruto devant la remarque et les intonations de voix si familières.

- C'est... là où tu étais emprisonné?

Kyuubi acquiesça alors et le ninja regarda de nouveau autour de lui, surpris de ne reconnaître en aucune façon le décor.

Un silence étrange se glissa entre eux, Naruto attendant que le démon commence la conversation et ce dernier nullement pressé - et/ou préoccupé - de le faire.

Le renard à apparence humaine finit par s'asseoir par terre, observant son _hôte_, nouvellement colocataire, s'agiter autour de lui.

Le blond finit par se calmer et se glissa auprès du démon pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Il attendit ainsi pendant un moment puis posa la tête sur les genoux de Kyuubi, retrouvant ainsi la même sensation que celle ressentie lorsqu'il s'accrochait aux barreaux de sa cage - mais en beaucoup plus intense.

Le chakra rouge l'entourant et le protégeant, il eut enfin le courage d'aborder le sujet...

- C'est de cette façon que vous tentez de vous soumettre?

Kyuubi ne répondit pas tout de suite, observant le visage de son frère - c'était le terme humain le plus approprié pour retranscrire celui utilisé par les démons - ses paupières closes et ses traits lisses qui ne trahissaient en rien son trouble intérieur.

- C'est de cette façon que nous nous choisissons un compagnon.

Les paupières frémirent. Un mouvement rapide, presque imperceptible.

- Cela me semblait plus... enfin moins _tordu_ lorsque tu étais aux commandes.

- Nous, Renardeau, nous étions tous deux «aux commandes».

Les paupières se rouvrirent enfin, révélant le bleu inaltéré des yeux de Naruto.

- Et voilà mes dernières espérances qui volent en éclats.

Un sourire goguenard s'inscrivit soudainement sur le visage du démon.

- Ne me dis que tu n'as pas aimé, souffla-t-il alors d'une voix rauque.

Et les joues du blond s'empourprèrent. Pas grand chose, juste la peau qui paraissait un peu plus rosée au niveau de ses joues.

Il était vrai qu'il avait aimé/apprécié/adoré. Il avait aimé sentir ses sens beaucoup plus développés, le sortant de la gamme de sensations restreintes des humains pour l'envoyer sur la palette infinie de celles des démons. Il avait apprécié le mode de pensées de Kyuubi se mêlant au sien pour lui offrir une nouvelle façon de percevoir son environnement - de manière si simple, si logique, si _naturelle_. Et il avait adoré le corps d'Itachi pressé contre le sien. Aucun de ses anciens partenaires - qu'ils soient de sexe féminin ou masculin - n'avait réussi à lui faire ressentir ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de ce qu'avait été cette nuit - et il ne s'était _jamais_ embête au lit.

Ce fut au tour de Naruto de sourire soudainement de façon moqueuse.

- Tu... Nous nous sommes faits soumettre par un humain.

- Bien Renardeau, tu commences à comprendre le principal. Mais sache que cela ne se reproduira plus et que je saurai - que nous saurons - montrer à cet _humain_ qu'il ne faut jamais nous sous-estimer.

Le blond éclata de rire. Simplement par ce qu'il était heureux, d'une manière étrange et qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé, à laquelle il n'aurait même pas pensé d'ailleurs, mais il l'était.

Itachi observa un moment le ninja dormir paisiblement. Il l'avait fait transporter dans une chambre malgré de nombreuses protestations et cela faisait plus de trente-six heures maintenant qu'il était plongé dans le sommeil.

Il devait se l'avouer, l'expérience avait été beaucoup plus loin qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Mais il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre.

Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il remarqua que le blond ouvrait enfin les paupières.

Deux yeux parme se posèrent aussitôt sur lui et semblèrent devenir de plus en plus rouges.

Itachi s'approcha alors de son amant et s'assit sur le lit, dans une position qui restait tout de même défensive.

- Je t'ai fait porter à manger, dit-il simplement en désignant du menton un plateau posé non loin sur l'une des tables.

Un sourire dévoilant les crocs de son vis-à-vis lui répondit.

- Plus tard, grogna Kyuubi-Naruto d'une voix qui suffit à envoyer des frissons de plaisir le long de l'échine d'Itachi.

Et ce n'était pas le genre de propositions auxquelles il s'opposait.

FIIIIIINNNNNNN!

Je sais pas trop si c'est moi ou pas mais je trouve la relation Naruto-Kyuubi limite mah j'aime bien comme ça alors Sinon, j'espère que les personnages ne sont pas trop OOC, j'ai essayé de respecter les caractères mais je me suis pas attaquée aux persos les plus simples Enfin, si vous trouvez que quelque chose cloche trop, est-ce que vous pourriez me le dire pour que j'essaie d'arranger? Toutes sortes de commentaires sont les bienvenus


End file.
